warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fourth Wind
Chapter 1 The clan was quiet as Quickstorm snuck out the den. "Good," she looked back at the den, making sure she hadn't woke anyone. With her claws extended, she pounced into the shadows and looked for the cavern. She entered through the dangling willow leaves and stared at the shining stone. "Dear Starclan, it's beautiful." She gasped and stared at the rock, gently touching her nose to it, closing her eyes and waiting. Finally her eyes opened and she looked at the message from Starclan. The tom was walking slowly as the flames began to grow behind him. With a loud yowl of pain, his tail had caught fire. Quickstorm gasped as she saw the scene play. "No!" She tried to call, but she had no power in the void. "Run!" She wished she wasn't invisible as she watched the tom hiss and pounce on a she, the she cried in pain as the grey tom yanked on its scruff, dragging her side against the rough rock. "No!" Quickstorm cried as the scene disappeared as she was staring at the glowing pink rock. Her ears were pressed against her head as she walked past slowly, the sky was dim and the sun was beginning to rise, a soft golden light glistened off the horizon. "Quickstorm?" Smokestep was behind her. "Smokestep!" She sighed in relief, touching her nose against his. "I'm sorry, I had to go." She looked down, embarrassed. "Where?" The grey warrior asked. "Nowhere!" Quickstorm hissed, flicking her tail in his face. She remembered Oakstar has made him a warrior at a young age, and he had not passed all the requirements. She hissed at the thought of him being "Son of the Clan." He was Berrystar's third kit and she was leader of Stoneclan in the first place. "Leave me alone, please." She sighed loudly, her sand coloured pelt was drenched in sweat from her new experience. "Just, pretend it never happened." The tabby muttered, shaking the sweaty drops off her fur. "But I can't," she growled, scampering back to the stone. Chapter 2 She arrived at the Penumbra Stone, pressing her nose against it and closing her eyes. "Continue." The she muttered as the rock shone in the morning light. "Please, I need to do this." She pleaded. The rock began to shine brighter and Quickstorm was standing in the scene, watching as the grey tom grab onto a brown tortoiseshell and fling it into a tree. The brown she yowled in pain as the tom bit hard into her stomach, and she lay limp, blood dripping from her corpse. "I swear," Quickstorm could hear the she hiss weakly. "This will not be the end of the clan. It is only the beginning." Her face then froze with a angry expression. Quickstorm walked up to the corpse as she stared at the face. "Deerstep?" She stared at the dead elder. She saw another. "Smokestep? Runningstrike? Ivykit?" She looked at them, Ivykit looked so mature, her bramble coloured fur was stained with blood, her ivy green eyes open wide in shock. "This can't be, this can't be!" Quickstorm cried, staring at the dead cats and a large group of toms, at least a quarter of a large clan's worth. "Who?" She muttered, narrowing her eyes as a large black she with white paws and a red collar smirked and kicked the corpses. Quickstorm watched in horror as the she kicked Runningstrike off the Wolf's Tooth, the large mountian rock. "Runningstrike!" She cried, jumping down to save him, but it was a dream, a nightmare. "No!" She swiped her paw at him, trying to grab him but failed. She landed on a ledge and watched as the tom hit the ground below, hidden in the white snow. "Running..strike...." Her voice trailed off as she snapped into reality. With a sigh of relief, she stared at the Penumbra Stone, it's pink-rose tint glistened in the sunlight. "Quickstorm? Quickstorm?" She heard her name. "Nightshade?" She meowed, seeing her friend. "H-Hey." She laughed nervously as Nightshade's head tilted. "You feeling okay?" "I'm fine! Fresh as a daisy!" She replied nervously. The black she tilted her head and hissed. "What's going on? You seem; tense." She shuffled her paws waiting for a response but was taked by the she. "Get off of me!" She hissed and kicked at Windstorm. Quickstorm growled and nipped at the she. With a mutter of annoyance, Nightshade kicked off the she, panting angrily. "Fine! Be that way!" She raised her nose and walked away. "I'm sorry!" She snapped and turned to the stone, running back inside the cave. "It's not finished, not yet." She pressed her nose agianst the rock. Chapter 3 She was standing alone, looking at the scene, the forest. It was dark and empty, a strong breeze was picking up and Quickstorm watched as the intruders walk away, kicking and biting at the corpses of her clan mates. "When will this happen?" She asked and stared up into the grey sky. She soon snapped into reality and looked around, the rock still glowing dimly. "When will this happen?" She repeated louder, standing up.